monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deep Swamps
The Deep Swamps is an Ootu Mystics trail in Monkey Quest. The Ootu Mystics relish the Swamp of Misery, surrounded by the untamed natural plants and animals. However, there are parts of the swamp that they dare not tread. The Deep Swamps may not sound intimidating, but the fact that they lie too deep for even the Ootu to venture says a lot. Many legends surround the Deep Swamps and some monkeys even claim to have seen the spirit of Mama Ootu, the tribe's namesake. Most say such claims are illusions from the swamp gas, but there are those who aren't so sure. Trail Sneak Peek DS_Gallery.jpg|Photo 1 DS_Gallery2.jpg|Photo 2 DS_Gallery3.jpg|Photo 3 DS_GreenShells_2.jpg|Photo 4 Trail Statistics Trail Access Point: Swamp of Misery Trail Recommended Levels: 10-20 Idols: 10 Trail Exclusive Rewards: *Crocodile Tooth Necklace *Recipe: Refined Mud Pie *Jungle Hat of Healing *Hearty Skull Fighter Pants Trail Enemies *Rock Crawlers *Spawners *Rock Orchids *Rachnoids *Poison Orchids Trail Quests Broona's Skepticism - Broona needs you to find 4 Crocodile Teeth in The Deep Swamps. Reward: 120 Bananas/1800 XP & Crocodile Tooth Necklace The Gloom Caps Patch - Defeat the Bathog Spawner and find a fresh patch of Gloom Caps in The Deep Swamps for Broona. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP & Refined Mud Pie Recipe Good Riddance - Groot needs you to defeat 5 Rachnoids in The Deep Swamps. Reward: 160 Bananas/2400 XP & Jungle Hat of Healing Bathog Guano - Mama Babu wants you to find some Bathog Guano in The Deep Swamps. Reward: 180 Bananas/2700 XP The Spirit of Mama Ootu - Talk to Mama Ootu's Spirit in The Deep Swamps. Reward: 170 Bananas/2550 XP Deep Deep Lavender - Moktok wants you to find a Lavender Flower in The Deep Swamps. Reward: 160 Bananas/2400 XP & Hearty Skull Fighter Pants Moktok's Daily Quest - Moktok wants to see Fireworks illuminate The Deep Swamps. Reward: 170 Bananas/2550 XP Gas in a Bottle - Find the source of the incoming Gas in The Spider Cave and bring a sample to Groot in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP The Foodoo Doll - Part 2 - Mama Babu needs you to find 3 Dragonflies in The Deep Swamps and a Pink Reed in The Spider Cave. Reward: 220 Bananas/3300 XP Hints and Tips Below are some tips offered by the Monkey Quest Team. Green-eyed Monsters Don't be scared off by the glowing green eyes of the Deep Swamp. They belong to the green-spiked shell creatures that aimlessly float above, sometimes moving back and forth. There's no cracking their hard exteriors, so the best policy is to avoid touching their pointy edges. DS_GreenShells_1.jpg|Step 1 DS GreenShells 2.jpg|Step 2 A Swinging Arena It's a tight squeeze taking out the last enemy in this Arena. Make sure you've cleared the main chamber before riding a platform to the overhead vines. Swing across them to reach the Poison Orchid nestled in the upper right to conquer the Arena and claim your prize. Category:Levels Category:Tribes Category:Ootu Mystics Category:Trails Category:Locations